


BDG snippets, drabbles, etc.

by Angelic Shock (JustJanus)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, There's some more kinky stuff in there though, but mostly cute stuff because im soft for this boyo, so kids don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJanus/pseuds/Angelic%20Shock
Summary: Short little snippets/drabbles I self-indulgently wrote about Brian.There will be longer ones as I keep writing and updating this but for now I just needed somewhere to share these (very) short snippets I've written.





	1. Home

Brian smiles at you as you brush his hair out of his face, tangling your fingers in it.  
  
“Hey sweetheart,” he whispers, “miss me while I was at work?”  
  
You smile and nod, and he presses his lips to your forehead.  
  
“I missed you too.”  
  
He pulls you closer so your bodies are pressed together and wraps his arms around you, one hand on your back holding you where you are. Then he bends down and kisses you. You melt, just like every other time you two kiss. He’s sweet and warm and he feels like home. He _is_ home, he’s everything. 


	2. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still short but kinky - as evident by the title.

Your back is against the wall and Brian’s leaning over you. One of his hands is in your hair, tugging gently to keep your neck exposed as he kisses and bites his way up your to your jaw.

He pauses for a moment and brings his lips to your ear to whisper in a low voice.  
  
“You like that?”   
  
You try to respond coherently but all that comes out of you is a soft whimper and a nod as he begins to bite down your neck. Your hands are on his back, gripping at fistfuls of his shirt as he bites and sucks hard enough to leave dark marks that you both know you won’t be able to cover up tomorrow.  
  
“Brian… Fuck…” you manage to get out breathlessly.  
  
He pulls away smirking, kissing you hard and biting your lower lip as you whine and kiss back with the same desperation.


	3. Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Brian's latest instagram story where Laura and him Henna their hair.

The black dye stains the white gloves you’re wearing despite how hard you’d tried to be neat. You comb it thoroughly through Brian’s hair as he sits on a stool in front of you.

“You really like my hair, don’t you?” He asks, glancing up from his phone to look in the mirror.

“It’s soft.” You reply, turning to the side to apply more dye to the brush, the bottle slips from your hands a few times and he laughs as he watches you struggle.

He holds his phone up, camera open on selfie mode, and tilts his head for a good angle. You stick your tongue out at him as he takes the photo and laughs again, throwing his head back and getting dye on the front of your shirt. You punch him lightly on the shoulder in mock anger but you can’t help but laugh along with him. He snaps another photo and this time you smile, posing with the dye brush in one hand and the dye bottle in the other. The sunset outside the window bathes the room in an orange and pink glow.

“No filter needed.” Brian says, giggling as he uploads the photos. “I can’t wait to see everyone’s reactions tomorrow.”

“You want me to dye your eyebrows too?” You ask as you comb the last drops of dye through his hair.

“Nah, it’s fine.” He answers, “Thanks for helping me with this though, angel.”

You feel your cheeks heat up at the petname as you blush and you’re thankful for the light of the sunset for disguising it.

“Hey no worries, anytime.” You reply as you slowly peel off your black stained gloves. “Now we just wait 40 minutes until you can wash it out.”

“Wanna play some Mario Kart or something?” He asks, standing up and turning around to help you clean up.

“Sure!” You nod, gathering up the now empty dye bottle and box as the two of you walk back outside into the living room.


End file.
